Genesis
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened...
1. With perversion

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023,_

"Al no, Al you have to stop." Albus turned on his sister as he made his way up the stairs of his house. "You'll never find it." Lily had seen Albus leave the house again as he had left every night since they had arrived back home for the summer. She knew where he was going and knew the only thing that was going to happen. He was going to get hurt. It was nearing three am and she had been waiting for him at the top of the stairs with her fathers invisibility cloak in case her parents woke up. She had whipped it off as soon as he came in the door.

"I have been searching Lily, for five years now. What makes you think you can talk me out of it now." They kept their voices in harsh whispers as to not wake anyone up.

"You'll never find it." She said. "Besides even if you did what would you do with it?" She followed him up the stairs and into Albus' room. Albus threw off his shoes and pulled off his shirt.

"It doesn't matter what I'm going to do with it." He said. "It's none of your business."

"Albus... you're scaring me..." Lily said her eyes watering. "What are you turning into? You're becoming obsessed with a man who has been dead over twenty five years now. You won't find it and the sooner you face that reality the easier it's going to be on you." Lily said. "That forest is huge, it could be anywhere." Albus turned on his sister again, his bare chest pale in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Lil I love you, you know that. But this is something I've been working too hard on doing." He said his voice quiet but stern. "I am not just going to give up now." Lily stared at him for a few moments not knowing what to say. She took a step back and shook her head at him.

"I wish dad had never told you about him... maybe then I'd actually have a brother instead of this monster you're turning into."

"You can say what you want. I'm not giving up." He said again. She shook her head again before leaving the room and heading to her own bedroom down the hall.

Albus looked down at his bare feet and moved to his bed. Flopping back down onto the bed on his back he reached into the pocket of his black jeans. "Besides." He said pulling out a small ring. "Why would I give up now when I'm so close..." He said with a wicked smile.

TBC... So what did you all think so far? More to come soon, please R&R I'd love you forever. Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for future chapters this story is so far not set in stone so feel free to email me the_half-blood_prince at live . ca just take out the spaces and turn at into the at sign as FF . net doesn't allow emails and links lol.


	2. This insertion

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023,_

"Abus Breakfast!" Harry called up the stairs before moving back into the kitchen. Lily and James already sat at the table eating their waffles that their mother had made for them. "Ginny have you talked to Albus lately?" He asked. "He's been acting odd lately."

"I tried talking to him the other day but, he says that he's okay. Just has been having trouble sleeping lately." Ginny looked at Lily who had choked on her orange juice. "Are you alright?" Lily nodded and kept her eyes on her waffles as Albus came into the room. He sat down across from James and pulled a few waffles onto his plate. "How did you sleep last night Al? Better?" Ginny asked.

"A bit." He said. He knew both of his parents where becoming worried about him. Over the past few months especially, he had lost a lot of weight, his already pale skin was becoming paler and for the most part he had stopped talking unless spoken too. His black hair hung down to his shoulders as he no longer got his hair cut anymore and looked... well... ill.

"What are your plans for today Albus?" Harry asked sitting next to him as Ginny poured him some coffee. Albus shrugged.

"Probably going to walk down to the library." Harry smiled.

"Been a while since you went there. Going to try to regain your book worm status again?" Harry said. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Something like that." When had his dad become so corny? Didn't he used to be famous or something. Now a days it was as if he was trying a little to hard to be the normal dad that you saw on crappy sitcoms.

"James why don't you go with him? Maybe catch up on some reading of your own."

"No." Both Albus and James said at the same time. It wasn't that they had anything against each other. After all they where brothers and James stuck up for him all the time at school. The typical older brother mode kicking in when ever someone tried to pick on him. James often didn't notice that it just made things worse for him when James wasn't around.

"Dad you know I don't like being stuck in that musky Library all day. Besides I'm going to go play Quidditch with Trice." He said.

"Alright well... Albus you be careful there then." Harry said.

"Dad I'm just going to the library and will you stop acting like I'm nine? I'm almost seventeen. I'm almost allowed to use magic outside of school." He said.

"Alright well... Have fun then." He said as Albus got up and took a waffle with him. He moved back upstairs and changed out of his pajamas and he woofed down the last of the waffle. He put on a pair of black jeans and a black hoody. He pulled on his shoes and moved down the stairs again.

"You're not really going to the library are you?" He turned and looked at Lily.

"What makes you say that?" Albus asked.

"You're going back to that forest aren't you?" She asked. "You're getting gutsy to go during the day. If dad found out."

"I'm not going to the forest. And I'm not going back anymore either." He said with a sarcastic smirk. "You're right Lil. It is about time I stop searching for that stupid ring." Lily flinched.

"Really?" She asked shocked at his statement.

"Yeah... and if you don't believe me... why don't you go tell dad you're coming with me to the library?" He asked. "You're welcome to come."

"Then why where you so against James going?" Lily asked. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Please, if he came with me it would be nothing but constant 'can we go home now' or 'are you done yet?'. And I have better things to do with my time than listen to him whine about how he'd rather be chasing around a gold ball all day." Lily thought about it a moment.

"Go..." She said. "I know you, you'd rather be alone anyway. Besides I have a friend coming over later." She said smiling. "I'm glad I'm getting my brother back." She said running up to him and hugging him.

"Don't worry about me Lil. I'll be fine." He said smiling down at her before heading out the door, his hands in his pockets, fingering the ring that still lay there.

TBC.... two chapters one day.... take that dental plan.... anyway please R&R :)


	3. Came so Swiftly

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023, seven months later_

Albus slammed another book shut. "Nothing!" He groaned and pushed the book away from him. He was running out of time. He would be seventeen in three days and if it wasn't done then... Albus pushed away the thoughts that if he failed it would have been nearly six years of his short life already wasted. He cracked a couple of his knuckles and moved to a different shelf. He had gone through hundreds among hundreds of books over the past years trying to find anything to elaborate on the subject he was looking for but... nothing.

He fingered the ring in his pocket as had become habit in the past seven months since he had found it as his other hand skimmed over book after book on the shelf of the libraries restricted section. He pulled out a few more books that seemed promising and put them down on the table. He opened one, flipped through it. Nothing. He grabbed the second one flipped through it. Nothing. He grabbed the third one. He flipped through that. Once again, nothing. He tossed the book away from him and paused. He looked back at the book that he had just tossed away and saw a piece of paper sticking out of it that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Albus picked up the paper and flipped it open. He read it's contents his eyes widening, a smile appearing on his face. Albus leapt from his chair knocking the book down onto the floor and ran out of the library unaware of the book flipping pages on the ground on the floor. It finally stopped. The page was blank in front of what appeared to be a page that was missing. As the book stilled itself writing appeared on the blank page.

It was a warning.

TBC.... geez what is up with me today with short chapters? Normally my chapters are like 6k in length. Not this short little junk.... either way.... quality not quantity right? Please R&R


	4. Cut the cord from

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023, _

Albus sat cross legged on the floor of the bathroom of their house in Godric's Hollow. Candles lit the dark room as he pulled out a knife from his bag along with a few other items. He put the items down around him and picked up the knife. The paper laid off to the side so that he was able to read it. He looked at his watch. It was nearly time. In five minutes, he would be seventeen and it would be the moment of truth. He pulled off his socks and his shirt and drew a few symbols on his chest using a mirror to make sure they where all correct, taking into consideration that they would appear backwards in the mirror. Normally this task would be hard but he had been practicing for weeks now.

He looked back at his watch. Three minutes. He sat cross legged again and picked up the knife. He drew it across the palm of his hand drawing blood. He hissed in pain a second but it was diminished by the thought of what he was about to do. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and he began to draw a strange symbol on the white tiles of the floor.

He read the words off the paper in a low almost grumbling whisper as he continued to draw the symbol. It looked like three crescent moons connected with a circle almost looking like a kind of bio hazard symbol. Almost. Just as he finished the symbol the grandfather clock in the hall chimed midnight. He was now seventeen. He picked up one of the objects that he pulled out of his backpack previously. Chime one. He picked up the black wand that he had stolen from his fathers room. Chime two. He picked up the glowing silver vial taken from the secret compartment in his fathers drawer. Chime three. He put the vial in the middle of the symbol. Chime four. He pulled out his own wand. Chime five. He opened the vial and a soft mist came out of it. Chime Six. Chime Seven. He took the black wand in his hand. Chime Eight. Chime Nine. Chime Ten. So close. He took the ring into his hand and placed it next to the vial. Chime Eleven. His chanting almost came to a close as he aimed the black wand at both the objects. A large white light emitted from the wand and hit both objects the silver contents of the vial streaming up and shooting into the ring.

"Albus what are you doing?" Albus turned to see his father standing in the door way. It didn't matter, it was done. The ring shone as it floated up into the air. It looked like a single white light as it got brighter and brighter. It wasn't long before the entire room was engulfed by light. "Albus!" Harry yelled over the strange white noise the ring seemed to emit.

"Dad?!" He asked. This was not what he was expecting.

"Albus what did you do?" Harry asked. And then as soon as the light had come it had gone with a loud bang and a thud. It took a few moments for their vision to clear from the brightness of the light. Harry was the first to recover.

"Albus what did you do?!" Albus' vision finally cleared and he saw that the resurrection stone was gone as was the vial and the blood that had been smeared on the floor. In it's place there was a man clad only in black pants like himself. The man was pale and covered in sweat and was shaking on his side on the floor, his face mostly covered by his hair. Harry crouched over him and turned him onto his back.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at recognizing the man on the floor. "Albus go to your room, right now! We'll have words later. Ginny!" He called out loudly as he tried to still the man on the floor. "Ginny!" Albus didn't leave the room as his father has instructed as Ginny came running into the room.

"What is..." Ginny's eyes widened as Harry's did. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "He's going into shock though. Go call Madam Pomfrey." Ginny nodded an ran from the room. Harry pulled out his wand and did all he could for the man. As Harry worked he caught sight of the paper on the ground. "What do you think you're doing boy?" Harry asked. Albus flinched. Never had his father ever called him boy. "This is dark magic, this is illegal. You could end up in Azkaban for this." He said though his attention was more on the man below him. "Who do you think you are playing with death like this?" Albus stared at the man on the floor not listening to his father. He was in shock.

"I.... I did it...." He muttered. "It worked..." Albus slumped against the wall and sank down. It wasn't long before Harry heard someone floo back into his home and he knew that Madam Pomfrey was here. Ginny came back into the room followed closely by Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened Harry, Ginny wouldn't give me details she said it was an emerge-" She paused as she caught sight of the man as well. "How?" She asked.

"I don't know, but that's not our main concern right now. He's going into shock we need to help him." Harry said moving out of the way. Madam Pomfrey nodded and went into professional mode as she usually did when working on a patient.

Harry stood up and strode towards Albus. "I thought I said go to your room!" Harry said angrily. He picked up Albus by the arm and dragged him out of the room. He dragged him down the hall and into his bed room. "Explain. And it better be a damn good explanation."

Albus didn't say anything as he looked up at his father. "I..." He paused. He didn't want his father to know why he had done it. He thought he'd be happy about it. This wasn't going anything like he had planned. "I thought you'd be happy that...."

"That what? That my son is going to go to Azkaban because he brought to life a man who had died almost twenty five years ago? A man you've never met?" Harry asked. "Yes Albus I am so thrilled that you are dabbling with dark magic. Do you have any idea what could have happened? You could have died. Most spells like that require a sacrifice, more often than not the person casting the spell. You're lucky you're not dead." He said.

"Dad I..." He paused.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked. Albus looked down at the ground.

"I found the resurrection stone in the forbidden forest." Harry flinched.

"How long have you been planning on doing this?" He asked.

"Almost six years now. Every since you told me about him." Albus said. "You just... you seemed so sad every time you mentioned him. You always said you wanted to get to know him. Not the evil dark professor you saw him as, but the man you knew him to be after he died. I thought that if... if I brought him back you wouldn't have that hanging on your shoulders anymore. And I wanted to meet him as well. Not just his portrait that hangs at Hogwarts but him... I figured maybe... I dunno maybe if I brought him back I wouldn't be alone."

"What?" Harry asked. "What do you mean alone? You have family and friends who love you dearly." Harry said sitting down next to him.

"I know that it's just... no one understands me. At all. You all say it's okay that I'm in Slytherin and that I'm good at Potions and that I have an interest in the dark arts but.... none of you really understand me. I figured if I brought him back at least... well at least he would." He said. "Besides, isn't it a good thing for him that I brought him back. I mean with all the bad that he's done.... with the way he looked when he came back... he couldn't have been in a good place right? I saved him didn't I?"

"Albus, you have to understand, and I've told you hundreds of times. Severus Snape was a good man. He always has been. He would have ended up in a nice place after he died. He would have deserved it. How he looked coming back could have been repercussions of bringing him back. Or you could be right. We won't know until he wakes up. If he wakes up." Harry said.

"Are you still mad at me?" Albus said.

"Of course I am... what did you expect? I understand why you did it Albus, but that doesn't change that I am very disappointed in you." He said. Albus nodded. "You are grounded the rest of the summer and you are not to leave this room. That means no books, no games nothing. For the rest of the summer. When and if you go back to Hogwarts I'm going to be talking to MacGonnigal about further punishment."

"If?" Albus asked. He never expected this to effect him attending his last year of school.

"If... I have yet to find out what will happen to you. You have to understand Albus. As much as it pains me to say this. You may end up in Azkaban for this. I wasn't joking when I said that. This is some dangerous, illegal dark magic."

Albus nodded as Harry stood up. Harry walked towards the door.

"Dad." Albus said quietly. Harry paused and turned to him. "I had to do it." Harry looked down at the ground.

"I know..."

TBC.... so what did you think? Good, bad? Ideas for future chapters? please R&R


	5. This Day Forward

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023_

_3 Days Later  
_"How is he Poppy?" Harry asked as he entered the room. He looked down at Snape who was laying in the bed of one of Harry's guest rooms. He looked horrible. His skin was pale as the night he last saw him all those years ago, his hair was graying and he noticed that either Poppy or Ginny had cut it short, more than likely because they couldn't wash the blood out of it.

"Not good." Pomfrey admitted. "The wound on his neck won't close. I"m afraid we won't be able to keep this quiet much longer. We may need to move him to St. Mongos." Harry stared down at Snape who, despite him being perfectly still, seemed to be in so much pain. "I know what you are thinking Harry. We have to at least try, we can't just let him die."

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Harry said quietly.

"No, but I know you were thinking it." Pomfrey said. "Al had no right playing God with Severus' life, but neither do we. This happened for a reason Harry. Maybe he's supposed to be here. Maybe he has a purpose."

"A purpose? Who has the right to play with him like that? He was laid to rest and he deserves the peace he has earned."

"You are righ Harry. But you also need to think. What if Al is right and he was in... Hell... so to speak. Silly things that Muggles come up with but it is a good definition. What if he was not in a good place at all?"

"He still had no right." Harry said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Harry. For now we should keep in mind that Severus is here and he needs our help. He deserves our help."

"You're right. Will he be okay until tomorrow?" Harry asked standing up again.

"He should be. But he is an odd case. I will do everything i can to help him."

"If nothing changed, or he gets worse by tomorrow, I will contact St. Mongos."

Al looked at his door as he heard a quiet knock. Ignoring it he looked back up at the ceiling from where he was laying on his bed. The door opened slowly as his father entered the room.

"How is he?" Al asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. His father seemed to deem it worthy of a munishment not to tell Al how Snape was doing.

"Now good." Al sat up at his responce. He was getting an answer. "He's sick Al. He's in a lot of pain."Al looked hurt by that statement.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know you 'didn't mean' but it doesn't change that you did." Harry sighed and sat down on the bed next to his son. "If he doesn't improve by tomorrow, we can't keep this quiet. We'll have to take him to St. Mongos and you will need to confess to what you have done. I hate to be cruel Albus... but I'd suggest you get your story straight and truthful and writen down tonight. After you are finished, you may go see your handy work." He said refering to snape.

"Dad I-"

"Don't Albus... you hurt me a great deal by doing this... and don't start saying you did it because of me I know you didn't. Tell the truth..." Harry said waving his hand towards the desk making a paper and quill appear. "And they may be merciful."

TBC...


	6. We'll be drifting

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023_

Albus approached the bed slowly as Poppy quietly left the room. He was left alone with the man before him. He approached the bed and stared down at Severus. The wound on his neck was still bleeding, the red liquid seeping through the bandages. He wouldn't have long before Poppy would need to come back to change them. He stood next to the bed about a foot away scared that if he came any closer that Severus would stop breathing. That he would cause his wound to get worse. To do more damage than he already had.

This had definatly not gone as planned.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered under his breath, he was barely able to speak. The man in the bed seemed almost like a completely different person than the man in Snape's protrait. The man in the portrait was young, maybe in his late thirties. This man seemed the same age but looked much older if that made sense. His hair was spattered with silverish grey streaks, mostly around his temples. His hair was short but not too short and was swept back away from his neck and face. He seemed much skinnier which was to say a lot since he was already sickly skinny before he died.

He stared at the grey of his hair and wondered how that had happened. If it was like that before he died he would have been painted thus. Was it the strain of him coming back? Albus finally moved closer and sat down next to Severus on the bed. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know if he could even hear him. Albus put his hand on Severus' and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said again.

He had spent the last three hours writting out his confession of using dark magic as his father had said. Three parchments long. As he wrote, the more he wrote, the stupider it sounded. The ideas that he had running through his head. Idiotic. Then again maybe it was just the reprecutions talking. The sight of the man in this bed strengthening his thoughts. Frightening him from using dark magic again. This shouldn't have happened.

Albus jumped in shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't aware that there was tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said though this time it was to his father.

"I know." Harry said again and sat down next to his son.

"Did he always look like this?" Albus asked. "No one ever said his hair was greying like that ... his portrait isn't like that."

Harry shook his head. "No, his hair was as dark as yours is. And about as long. His portrait is frighteningly acurrate to what he looked like. Right down to his attitude." Harry said with a slight laugh.

The two where quiet for a long time. "We're going to have to move him to St. Mungo's aren't we?" Albus asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, first thing in the morning." He said as Poppy came back in.

"I have to change his bandages again, it would be best if you two left." She said. Harry and Albus nodded as Harry lead his son downstairs.

"You may join us for dinner tonight Al. But after you are back to your room understand?" Albus nodded.

"Yes." He said.

Albus' cheeks turned red as he entered the kitchen. Everyone was staring at him as he sat down, everyone but his mother who refused to look at him. He hadn't seen nor talked to anyone since he was sent to his room. His mother refused to speak to him at all even during the few times she had come into his bedroom to grab one thing or another.

He sat down, his hands shaking. Not even James, who usually had a smart remark for everything, said anything. Harry sat down at the head of the table and filled his plate with food.

"Eat, Albus." He said putting some ham and mashed potatoes on his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Albus said staring at his empty plate. Harry put some peas onto his own plate and a bit of salad.

"You haven't eaten all day, eat something." Albus felt sick as he stared at the food before him.

"Can I go back to my room?" Albus asked.

"No." Harry said putting his own plate in front of Albus and taking his empty plate in front of him. "Eat." He said pointing at the plate of food. Albus looked like he was on the verge of tears. He thought he was alone before, he was more than alone now. And would most likely spend the rest of his life alone in Azkaban. At least there wasn't any more Dementors there though. Little comfort that was.

Albus picked up his fork and played with his food, every once in a while taking small bites. Every bite felt like a rock in the pit of his stomach.

"Dad can I go eat in my room?" James asked. Harry nodded. Both Lily and James took their food upstairs to their rooms. Normally Albus would argue that they where allowed to do something he wasn't but ... he knew this was another form of punishment. As if the threat of Azkaban wasn't enough.

"You're going to sit there till you finish that." Harry said as Ginny finished off her own supper moments later and cleared her plate off to begin to do the dishes.

The room was quiet for a long time as Harry finished his second plate of food. "I've been in contact with the ministry." Harry said. Albus didn't look up from his food. "You're trial is to be tomorrow morning." Albus looked up at him shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me upstairs?" Albus asked. Harry stayed silent.

"It's not exactly the easiest thing for me to tell you." Harry said. "This is hard on all of us. You should have thought about this before you did it. Two Aurors have already been down here, checking in on the situation, looking in on Snape. The only reason why they didn't take you was because of my status at the Ministry. I'm pulling as many strings as I can but I can't do it for long. You're court date has been set for tomorrow morning."

Albus felt his heart pounding in his chest harder than before. It pounded so hard it hurt, it gripped at him like a cold vice. Albus pushed his food away from him. He couldn't eat anymore, even if he had to sit here all night.

"Can I please go back to my room?" Albus asked, his eyes watering.

"Take your food with you. I want it gone before you go to bed." Harry said starting to clear off the table. "You'll need your strength. You won't be able to eat after midnight, they'll be issuing Veritasirum at your hearing."

"So this is my last meal then?" Albus asked. "You should have told me that before, maybe I would have actually tried to enjoy it." He said as he walked out of the room.

The minister sat in his usual chair at the head of the court room staring down at the boy who sat in the middle of the room in a chair, the chains of the chair bound his arms to the chair. His father had argued this but it was no use. He had used dark magic and there was no evidence stating that he wouldn't do it again.

"Please state your name before the court." The minister said.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Mr. Potter you are here under the confession that you have used dark magic to bring Severus Tobias Snape back after twenty five years of death. You have been successful in doing so?"

Albus nodded, his eyes glazed over from the Veritiserum. "Yes."

"Do you confess that you knew that the magic you where using was in fact illigal." The minister asked.

"Yes."

"Do you acknowledge that being over the age of seventeen you could be tried as an adult instead of under the decree of under aged use of magic?"

"Yes."

The minister looked at him and sighed. He flipped through some pages that where in front of him.

"I do believe this is your first offence?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why you did it?" He asked. The minister had read over the letter over and over before the trial and he already knew his decission. The boy will be punished.

"I ... I wanted him to come back." Albus said.

"But you didn't know him." The minister said.

"No I didn't ... but I've heard of him so much and I've heard my father speak of him so fondly, and I've spoken to his portrait at Hogwarts so much that ... I feel like I know him ..."

"Never-the-less, Mr. Potter you must be punished for your actions." Albus stared at the ground as the potion had started to wear off. His stomach growled as he had not eaten yet today and wondered what his first meal in Azkaban would be like. "Mr. Potter you are here by sentenced to two years community service at St. Mongos. You will go there in the evenings for a minimum of three hours, weekends a minimum of eight. And that's in addition to keeping up your studies." Albus looked up at the minister.

"You mean ... I'm not going to Azkaban?" The minister looked down at him.

"It had crossed my mind. But no. This is your first offence, though a large one it is. So long as Mr. Snape survives, no one had been severely hurt though there is always reprecusions to your actions. And unless when he awakes he decides to press charges this case is settled." He said. "You will be starting your community services tomorrow at nine am." The chains fell away from Albus' arms. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him, not just from the weight of the chains. "And while you are there, you may not use your wand." He said. "This is a punishment after all."

"Yes sir." Albus said. "Thank you sir." The minister laughed slightly.

"I'll give you a week before you're cursing my name once more." He said with a slight smirk. "Harry you are free to take your son home."

"Thank you Mr. Shacklebolt." He said with a smile. He was releaved that his son was not going to Azkaban. He knew Kingsly was a generous man but Albus' crime diserved a much larger punishment. "You're still grounded for the rest of the summer." Harry said as they walked out of the court room.

"I know." Albus said. He was happy about not being sent to Azkaban, but wasn't too sure about how he felt about seeing Severus every day. Course then again, St. Mungos is a large building. What where the chances of him working near him.

((A/N Wow look at that a longer chapter ... oh what to do next, what to do next ... to be honest I have no idea where this is going ... ok I have a vague idea but that vague idea is so vague that I can't even spell vague ... lol please R&R ... specially if you have any ideas ;) ))


	7. No Direction

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023_

Albus groaned as he walked up the small set of stairs. His entire body ached as he had spent the last eight hours carrying boxes and moving equipment and medicines at St. Mungos for the nurses there. It wouldn't be so bad had after the eight hours he was allowed to go home and lay down but, as his father had 'requested' he needed to go pick up something for him. As he reached the door he paused. He had never been here before but had been instructed on where to go in the house to find it.

Albus pulled out the small key and hoped his father was correct in saying that the wards had been taken down. He pushed the key into the lock and turned. When he entered the house he flinched in slight shock and confusion. He had expected the place to be dank and dusty, but to the contrary. It was messy as it had been years ago, but nothing had been touched. Or at least from what Albus thought would not have been touched. The only thing that indicated anything had been moved was that there was absolutly no dust. Not even on the stacks of old books had any dust.

He moved into the small town house and looked around. He saw the old piece of paper sitting on the table where his father had instructed. Finally he could go home.

But looking around he knew that would not be a possiblity. Not for him. There was just so many books. So many things here. This was the home of the man he idoled for so many years. The man he obsessed over to bring back to life. The man he almost ended up in Azkaban for. And he had never been here?

He gazed at all the books around him before moving up the narrow stairs that lead to the top floor. He didn't touch anything that was in the house, he had too much respect for that. But never the less he found it interesting to finally see this place.

To anyone else it would look like a small dingy house that should have been demolished years ago. But to Albus ... He moved through room after room. Not that there was many, to be honest there was only two small bedrooms, a bathroom that was equally as small, and a tiny closet at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Albus jumped in shock dropping the paper he was holding and spun around the see an old house elf.

"You scared me." Albus said annoyed. The house elf stared at him equally as annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" The house elf asked again. Albus looked even more annoyed.

"My father sent me here to pick this up." He said picking up the paper again and shoving it into his pocket.

"You should not be here." He said. "Who are you?"

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Oh you're young masters young one then ..." He said backing off slightly. "My appologize." He said with a slight bow. Albus raised an eyebrow. "Can I get you anything young master? Kreature will gladly get you something."

"Um ... no thank you Kreature." Albus said turning back to the room he was about to go in. He paused as he noticed a string hanging from the ceiling. He heard a slight pop and turned around to see that Kreature was gone. He looked back up and jumped up to grab onto the string to pull down the door that lead up to the attic.

He saw, as he climbed up the ladder, that this was the only are of the house that was not maintained by Kreature. There was dust and cobwebs all over the place. He entered the attic and looked around. It was relativly empty other than a few trunks and some sheets that where drapped over other random objects.

He walked up to the first thing and pulled the sheet away. Underneath was a large painting of a man with dark brown hair, dark tanned skin and a hooked nose standing next to a pale woman with long black hair. Albus knew that it was a muggle painting as neither of the figures moved. He put the sheet down next to it and whipped some of the dust off the painting. Judging by their appearance they had to be Severus' parents. And judging by the way they look Severus had not lucked out on genetics. He seemed to get the worst aspects of both of his parents. Both of his parents where relativly good looking, but Severus had inharited his fathers hooked nose, and his mothers pale skin and thin black hair giving him that look like a plant that had been left in the dark too long.

He turned away from the painting and saw a black trunk near by. He pulled at the lid and it opened easily. He looked inside and pulled out the first item. It was a black Hogwarts cloak from the mid to late seventies. Underneith was the vest, tie, dress shirt and pants. He pulled them out and placed them on the floor beside him. Underneith that was a black bag. He pulled the bag out and looked inside of it. There was nothing in it but a few quills that where far since broken and useless and a bottle of ink that had long since dried up. Under that was a large assortment of out of date text books that ranged anywhere from first year to seventh.

Albus put the clothes back into the trunk and closed the lid. He looked down at the black bag and slung it over his shoulder. He moved over to another pile of stuff. He pulled the large dusty white sheet off, sniffing as his allergies started to act up from the dust. There where two trunks piled on top of the other. The top one was locked. He pulled out his wand and muttere alohamora trying to get it to open. Nothing happened. He looked down at the one underneath and saw an odd looking glow coming from between the cracks.

"What is that?" Albus asked. He tried pulling the top trunk down off the other one but it was two heavy. Again he tried to use his wand to lift it, muttering Levicorpus. But that was just as effective as trying to unlock it. As a last thought Albus called out for Kreature.

Kreature appeared with a small pop in the attic. "Can you help me get this trunk down?" He asked. "I want to get into the bottom one." Kreature looked at him skeptically as he looked down the the bottom trunk then back at Albus.

"Did your father instruct you to come up here?" Kreature asked.

"Yes." Albus lied. Kreature sneered at him a moment.

"Kreature can tell you are not so good a liar as your namesake." He said though he didn't specify which namesake he was refering too. "Kreature will not help you steal young masters belongings."

"These items belong to Snape." Albus said.

"And seeing as how you are not him ... Kreature will not help." He said. "If there is anything else I can get you ... I will be glad ... but Kreature will not help you steal from young master." He said popping out of the room again.

Albus sighed and looked back at the trunk that was still glowing through the cracks of the trunk. He threw the sheet back ontop, wiping his nose again before jumping down the hole onto the floor of the second story. He landed with a soft thud on the ground in a crouch and stood up pushing the ladder back up.

"Does that bag belong to you?" Albus jumped again as Kreature appeared behind him.

"No. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind me taking it." He said.

"Would master Severus mind?" Kreature asked.

"I doubt he-" Albus paused. "Wait, how did you find out he was still alive?"

Kreature moved to a nearby table and picked up an old vase and started wiping it down. "Kreature knows a lot of things." He said not bothering to look away from what he was doing. "Master Severus would not like you taking his belongings."

"I'm sure he won't mind. It's not like he uses it anymore." Kreature looked at him and shook his head before turning back to his cleaning.

Albus bound up the stairs and into his house. "Dad papers on the table by the door!" He yelled as he threw the papers onto the table and ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and threw the bag into his closet. He threw himself onto his bed, banging his knee on the wall as his father opened the door to his room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked confused.

"Fine. Just tired." He said yawning.

"You seem to have an aweful bit of energy for being tired." Harry said closing the door behind him.

"Minds full of energy, body's failing." Albus said sitting up and leaning against his head board. "I just want to relax for a bit. If you have anything you want done just give me an hour and I'll do it." He said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked. "You never volunteer for work." Albus shrugged.

"Yeah well, it could be worse right? I could be in Azkaban right now. I think it's why I'm so hyper. I still have my freedom to go where ever I want."

"Almost, you're still grounded." Harry said.

"Yes but I can still access most of my stuff in my room, I get good meals three times a day, clean clothes, I can go to school and you even said if I'm good I can go to the library so long as I can convince Lily or James to go with me." He said. "Like I said, it could be worse. I'm just happy I suppose. I mean don't get me wrong service at St. Mungos sucks but ..." He said with a slight smile. "It won't be forever." Harry nodded.

"You put the papers downstairs on the table?" Harry asked. Albus nodded as he covered his mouth as he yawned. "Did Kreature give you any hastle?"

"Actually he was rather helpful. Didn't like me being there but as soon as he found out I was 'young masters young one' he was civil." He said. Harry nodded and moved to the door. "Dad?" Harry turned to Albus. " ... Thanks ..."

"For?"

Albus shrugged. "Everything." He said even though it sounded lame. "There's an infanit list of things I want to you to know I'm thankful for. You're a good father." Harry looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Thanks."

TBC ... Well what did you all think? I changed the titles of the chapters, hope no one minds, lol


	8. No Affection

_"In a 2007 interview, Rowling said she would like to believe that a centaur's hoof pushed it 'the resurrection stone' into the ground, burying it forever. But we don't know for sure that happened..." _

**Genesis**

_Year 2023_

Albus stepped out of the car and looked up at St. Mungos. His father had decided to take him today as he was going to visit Severus. He followed his father up the stairs and into the large building. They both walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning Albus." The nurse said. "Pretty quiet today. But I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

Albus smiled slightly and nodded. "And Mr. Potter," She said greeting Harry. "Here to see Severus again?" Harry nodded. "Albus why don't you go with your father. I'm sure we can find out something you can do." Albus mentally cringed but once again smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Albus said following his father. Being as it was a large building it took them almost a full five minutes to get to Snape's room. He had a room to himself curtisy of Harry and to his surprise there was more gifts and stuff than he had expected. He looked around at all the stuff in the room, there wasn't much but ... apparently all the teachers at Hogwarts had been informed of Snape's return. There where cards and gifts from them all as well as a few select students that had been informed. The Malfoys as well had left a rather generous gift more than likely from Narcissa for protecting Draco all those years ago. There was even one from young Scorpius.

There was a nurse sitting next to the bed taking a few readings off of Severus and changing his bandages again.

"How had he been?" Harry asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"He's doing a bit better. But the bleeding hasn't stopped completely yet." She said. "If we don't manage to stop it ..." She paused not knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you're the one working with him." He said. "I know we've never been on good terms but ... it's good to see you her Pansy." He said. Albus looked at his father.

"You two know each other?" He asked, as he had been working with Parkenson all week. Harry nodded.

"We went to school with each other. She hung around with Malfoy's Slytherin Gang." Albus looked at his father as if daring him to start that old prejudice again. "I'm not saying anything bad against Slytherin not all of them became Death Eaters." Harry said, his hands up in mock surrender.

"Are you in Slytherin Al?" Pansy asked. Albus nodded. She had taken to calling him Al since they started as she found it hard to call him Albus. As much as she claimed not to she actually did like Dumbledore and his death hit her as hard as it did the other students. "It's a good house."

"It is." Harry agreed. "Some of the best people came from Slytherin." He said looking down at Severus. "Do you think he'll make it?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't know. I'm doing all I can for him. We all are. And as much as I hate to say it, I have a lot of respect for your son Harry. For being able to do this. Both physically and mentally. No adult should have been able to do something like this, let alone a child."

"I'm not a child anymore." Albus argued. Pansy smiled.

"You'll always be a child to us Al." She said with a laugh. "I have a few more patients I have to tend to. You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like Harry. If anything changes, come get one of us okay?" Harry nodded. "Al I'm going to get you to do some paper for for me later, but you can stay with your father for now. You can tidey up in here if you'd like to get started. I'll count it as your community service." Albus nodded as she left the room.

Albus sat down next to Snape's bed where Pansy was sitting perviously.

"We should have brought him something." Albus said looking down at Snape. Harry nodded.

"We will next time." He said. "I'll bring him some boomslang skin. He might find it funny." Harry said with a laugh. Albus raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I'll explain later." Harry said waving it off.

Albus started tiding up the table next to Snape's bed, just a few odds and ends that where out of place.

He looked back down at Snape and sighed. He paused when he noticed something.

"Dad ..." He said quietly at first. So quietly that Harry didn't even hear him. "Dad!" He said louder. Harry looked up at Albus. "He moved." Harry came over to Albus. "He hasn't moved since I first brought him back but ... I just saw his hand move." Harry stared at Snape's hand as if willing it to move again. But Snape remained still as he had for the past few weeks.

"Wishful thinking. The mind plays tricks when it wants something bad enough." Harry said. "Trust me I know."

"No, it's not wishful thinking! He did move!" Harry put his hand on Albus' shoulder and moved back to the other side of the bed.

"I have to go to work Albus." Harry said. "I'll pick you up when you're done if you'd like."

Albus stared down at Severus confused and slightly frightened. "He did move." He muttered as Harry walked out of the room.

Albus sat picking at his food barely aware of James gulping down his own meal next to him.

"You keep eating like that you're going to make yourself sick!" Lily said to James.

"No I won't." He said through a mouthful of food.

"James don't talk with your mouth full." Ginny told him. James flushed red a moment but turned back to his food again. James was nearly done eating when a black owl came in through the window. It dropped a letter on the table in front of Harry. Harry opened the letter and as he read his eyes got wider.

"Severus regained consiousness today." Harry said happily. "Not for very long but he did."

"I told you I saw him move!" Albus said. Harry glanced at Albus.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should have believed you." He said moving his eyes back down to the letter. "He wasn't able to speak, and he had no energy which was to be expected. But he was responsive."

"Can we go see him?" Albus asked. James rolled his eyes as he took his plate to the sink.

Harry shook his head. "He's out again." He said. "You can see him tomorrow. I'll write a letter to them asking for both of us to be informed if he wakes up again. You'll be there for the next few days. Don't forget that school starts again next week. As much as you wish, Christmas doesn't last forever." He said with a laugh. Christmas was a few days ago and he had the day off from his community service to spend time with his family, though they did go during the day to see Snape. They brought him a few presents and left them on the table.

Albus nodded. "I know. Scorpius is going to come with me to St. Mungoes first day back to school. His dads taking us down ... if you don't mind." Harry shook his head.

"No. It's good that you two are friends." He said. Him and Draco still didn't get along. But they tolerated each other and had come to an understanding. They where at least civil towards each other now.

"Dad I'm going out to go play Quidditch. I'll be back later." He said grabbing his coat from the front door.

"Be back by ten." Harry called after him. Albus rolled his eyes and finished off his food.

"Thanks for supper Mom. It was really good." He said putting his plate in the sink.

"What do you want Albus?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"You never compliment my food unless you want something." She said with a slight smile. Albus rolled his eyes again.

"It was good I just wanted you to know that."

"Well thank you." She said as she watched him leave the room.

Albus made his way up the stairs and to his room, pulling the bag out of his closet again. He dumped the junk that was in it onto the floor and swept it into the garbage. The empty ink bottle making a lound thunk at the bottom.

He wanted to use it at school but he knew as soon as James found out his father would be hearing about it. He figured it best to keep it secret for now. He let the bag drop to the ground and it hit the floor with a thunk. Pausing he turned back to the bag. He had emptied it out why did it sound so heavy? He picked it back up and saw at the bottom that there was a hidden compartment.

He opened it up and saw that inside was a thin potions book. He opened it and flipped through the pages. There was nothing on the pages. Every single one was blank. Albus shrugged and threw the book onto his dresser. He needed to finish his few assignments before school started again. He'd worry about it later.

TBC ... oh what is the text book? What is going to happen? Who knows ... to be honest I don't even know but I'm sure it'll lead to something kewl ... lol xD


End file.
